


Desert Retreat

by CaledonRetreat



Series: Caledon Retreat Smut Collection [14]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Sylvari (Guild Wars), Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaledonRetreat/pseuds/CaledonRetreat
Summary: Despite a rocky start to their friendship, Bismuth has grown quite close to Sidra. The temperamental holosmith investigates a new form of hologram technology, and whilst it doesn't serve its intended purpose, there are more than a few uses an extra pair of hands can have.





	Desert Retreat

It had come as a welcome surprise to Bismuth and Sidra to see the outskirts of Amnoon. After miles of sun-bleached rocks and worn stone pathways, the desert gave way to a vast farming community. Vistas of burnt ochre sand became irrigation channels teeming with activity, refugees helping feed chickens and pull heavy plows wherever they could, and a smattering of Pact troops patrolling their camps and research tents.

Fresh water was like gold in a place like this. Doubly so if one was comprised entirely of plant matter. Their business in Amnoon had been delayed with the increasing attacks from the undead and upset wildlife, which had set Sidra on edge. Not that she was the easiest person to get along with when in a good mood, and though they’d gotten over their differences and become closer in recent times, Bismuth was quietly glad when her travelling companion had taken a part-time post helping the tillers keep pests away.

“The holograms are doing well,” Bismuth said one evening as she entered their living tent. With the temperature dropping with the sunshine, desert herbivores crept from their hiding holes to nibble the cereals that fed Amnoon. “The labourers send their thanks as always. It seems the wildlife are at bay for now.”

Sidra hummed absentmindedly. She sat at the dining table, tinkering with a small metal box even now. The light of the oil lantern beside her made her pouty lips even sharper and the locks of orange hair pulled back into a tight ponytail burn. Bismuth walked over softly and looked over the leather bundle of tools. Incredibly complex hooks, screwdrivers, chisels, a hammer or two, and many other weird shapes made up the dedicated holosmith’s tool box.

“It's not the thanks I’m interested in. As long as the Priory quartermaster keeps signing the requisition forms for the food, I’ll sit at this table,” Sidra said dismissively. Even now, a bowl of seeded sourdough bread, a favourite of hers, sat half-picked beside her latest contraption.

“Is that why you keep fretting over the farm hands and check to see if they’re working unmolested?”

“A contractor who doesn’t deliver a service doesn’t get paid. If a hologram shoots a local in the chest, you won’t be able to languish by the river banks for much longer.”

“You’re such a pain sometimes, Sid,” Bismuth said quietly. The younger sylvari snorted and said nothing. Something clicked inside the box and she set her tools down, replacing panels and polishing the brass.

“Make yourself useful and turn on that projector up there.” Bismuth gave her a withering look. “Please,” Sidra added reluctantly. Bismuth walked to where she pointed; a nail hammered into one of the tent’s support poles with a similar brass box hanging from it. “There’s a switch on the back of it, press that and put your hand on the smooth bit on the top.”

It always felt odd for Bismuth to touch these machines. Everything she enjoyed came from the ground one way or another; she healed, grew flowers, even the clothes on her back were cuttings from the Grove. Sidra was a talented engineer, no doubt, and her abilities came from her dedication to study and experimentation, which was to applauded.

But it made Bismuth’s skin crawl to see something so potent and natural as an organic form be forced inside a machine. The holograms Sidra had recently been developing were emotionless and lacked any kind of personality, watching over the farmers’ fields with impassive stares. There was an unpleasant… sterility to it.

She turned on the emitter as Sidra had instructed as the latter busied herself dousing most of the lamps. Soon the tent was only lit by a single lantern by the bunk beds. The various other emitters aimed at the wide open space in the centre of the tent bathed it in a pallid blue glow that made Bismuth feel cold to be under.

“Run demo program, centralised at zero metres,” Sidra called. Light flickered in the middle of the tent, an amorphous mass of blue-white light shimmering and struggling to find life. It snapped and writhed suddenly and a humanoid figure was moulded out of thin air. Such a violent-looking process was off-putting to Bismuth, but her heart thumped uncomfortably when the figure landed on the floor with a soft thud.

“Sidra… what have you made?” she asked carefully.

“The next logical stop in holographic technology,” Sidra said matter of factly. “Photons are a form of energy. Energy can be converted. Convert it enough and you get mass comprised of photons-”

“You know I’m no good with this sort of thing. Just tell me what’s standing in the middle of the tent!”

“It’s a hard-light projection. No stranger than an automaton, just easier to store. I’ve been working on it for a while now. It can move and interact with objects within its projection area in a manner that looks similar, if not identical, to a sentient being. And my proudest addition to the field…” She stood beside the hologram. “Input!”

The humanoid shape juddered awkwardly on the spot. Where it was once comprised of bright blue hexagons, like a human child covered in Wintersday wrapping paper, it morphed and re-coloured itself into…

“It’s you,” Bismuth gawped.

“I could think of no better subject than myself,” Sidra replied. “Sadly I haven’t been able to program convincing clothes yet.” She stripped with striking speed, tossing her clothes away. “Input!” The hologram didn’t need the rustling and wrestling to get the clothes off; Sidra’s pale green skin was replicated from head to toe.

“Well that’s very impressive Sidra, but… I’m not wholly sure of the application. Do you think removing your clothes will scare away the sand sharks that much more?”

“It has other uses!” Sidra snapped, but two Sidra heads turned and scowled at her, making her gulp. “Like I said, it has full motor functions. It just needs to stay within the projection area. Which is about four metres from each projector. And it can’t speak. Or wear clothes. Or move an object at more than ten miles per hour. Or… Oh fine, it’s a mess!”

She stamped her foot angrily and stormed over to her chair. “It’s just a prototype, alright? It’s not meant to be perfect with all the features and battery life and a solid coding.”

“I understand that, Sid, it’s very impressive,” Bismuth said quietly as she walked over to the work chair.

“I’d like to see you do better, that’s over a month’s work of work!”

“I can’t do what you do Sid, you worked very hard to get to this point-”

“It’s not easy innovating by yourself!”

“Sit up a bit straighter, let me rub your shoulders-”

“Fine but as I was saying, this is all patented technology! You think the crewes are sharing their developments?! Noooo, they’re keeping it all locked up tight-”

“Your muscles sure are tight…”

They trailed off into silence. Sidra turned around, scowling.

“You weren’t even listening, were you?”

Bismuth kept kneading her shoulders. “There’s not much I can do when you fly off the handle Sid, I’m just doing what I can.” Sidra’s eye twitched in annoyance. She clearly wants a fight, thought Bismuth. “I know you work very hard to keep us living comfortably here and I appreciate it, even if I don’t always understand it.”

“Well, yes I do. I deserve a break every now and then.”

“So take one now, Sidra Amgen, and be still.”

It took a few minutes, but Sidra eventually stopped grumbling and settled. Muscular pain was a wound like any other, and Bismuth was adept at many forms of healing. She quietly worked for a while, moving from her shoulders to her palms and working the tired fingers.

“Feels better,” Sidra admitted. It made Bismuth smile to see her companion so relaxed, like a sylvan hound curled up in a bed of leaves. “Do you have anywhere to be?”

“Out there, at night, in the cold, whilst the wind is picking up? I should certainly hope not.”

“Could you… you know. Do you think you could help me unwind?”

“If you like.” Bismuth kneeled in front of Sidra and propped her ankle on her knee. She started to rub the heel when she was interrupted.

“Not like that, Bismuth,” Sidra corrected. “I mean…”

“Oh, you mean that? That kind of unwinding?” Sidra cocked her eyebrow in an almost apologetic way. “But I don’t think I’m very good at it. We only tried the once and you failed to- you didn’t, um, climax.” Sidra shrugged and turned her head away.

“You don’t have to…”

“No, no. I know that look Sid, I won’t have you moping all evening over your wondrous light-boxes. Just don’t expect me to get top marks.”

Bismuth shuffled forwards onto both her knees and got closer to the chair. She kept her cool externally but inside she was still iffy on what Sidra liked. She started with the basics, something that always cooled her spikey companion; touching.

She started at the ankle, sliding her gently gripping fingers up the supple calves and back down again. She patted and squeezed along her thighs, stopping short of the darker green trimmed thorn patch by her crotch and slipping to her hips. She pulled the younger sylvari closer and scratched her whole back up and down gently. Sidra started to hum comfortably, a habit Bismuth wasn’t sure she even knew she had.

“Took you long enough,” Sidra chided softly when Bismuth finally reached her chest. Her boobs weren’t very prominent. In fact when she wore her great coat and all the finery modern engineers bedecked themselves in, it was hard to tell her apart from a particularly pouty, pretty male sylvari.

Nonetheless, in the few times the two of them had been intimate, Sidra had stressed her needs; touch my boobs, often followed by the word ‘now’. Bismuth’s acid-green fingers subtly blended with the soft flesh of Sidra’s chest when she began her slow ritual of pinching and massaging around the small mounds. It felt a little silly to manipulate just in that spot; they didn’t serve a purpose to the sylvari, but Sidra always started to purr in her small ways when Bismuth played.

After what felt like an hour of too-gentle build-up for Sidra, she felt the druid’s fingers rub over the course nubs of her nipples. A tiny thrill of dull pleasure filled her chest as they became a bigger and bigger target for Bismuth’s affection. She felt the older woman shift slightly between her legs and a wash of boiling hot air against her stomach preluded a soft smooch.

“Come on, don’t tease,” she said softly, eyes still closed. Bismuth rarely teased her, least of all when she was feeling tetchy, which was a relief; it meant that the next time she felt Bismuth’s lips, they gently sealed around a nipple and sucked. Sidra gasped at the sensation and leaned in to the feeling, wincing when Bismuth pulled away and let the chilly night air attack the teased flesh.

She wasn’t left waiting for long. Her mouth clamped around the same breast, and Sidra moaned low and long when a tongue circled the sensitive tip over and over again. As her tongue swirled and tickled one breast, her hand rhythmically squeezed and massaged the other.

“I want to get involved. You okay with that?” Sidra grunted. Bismuth hummed, not really paying attention. The feeling of a hand on her behind perked her right up, making her jumped and almost scream.

The hologram of nude Sidra was cuddled up behind her and looking at her with its glassy eyes. A small inquisitive smile was fixed on it lips and its hand hovered slightly away from her. Was it waiting for permission?

“You want to use the projection?” Bismuth asked incredulously. Sidra shrugged.

“It’s not like its real, it’s just a- I mean we don’t have to use it but maybe it’ll be useful for this?”

“Wha- Well, I- It…” Both were giving her the same semi-apologetic look. What was she supposed to say? “Alright then. Just turn it off when I say so, alright?”

“Yes whatever you say, just keep doing your thing.” Sidra pulled her head back into her chest. Bismuth waited anxiously. Holo-Sidra moved closer and flipped up Bismuth’s dusty skirt with medical precision. “You know you really are quite good at doing this. It makes me feel… good. Safe.”

“I’m sure this would mean a lot more if I heard it without your odd clone attempting to do who-knows-what to my behind, Sid, but as it stand- Oh! Oh I’m not sure about how that feels.”

She sat up straight again and looked over her shoulder at holo-Sidra. It rolled its not-warm-not-cold hands around and around her plump buttocks, clapping its fingers on the cheeks in a way identical to how Sidra treated her poor rump.

“It knows how to perform foreplay?” Bismuth asked sharply.

“It hasn’t been watching us, if that’s what you mean. It's just a program-”

“That you made?”

She didn’t even bother reply. Sidra’s harsh eyes had drawn intense as the hologram upped its attention. It copied Sidra’s impatient pacing of foreplay, circling one hand over her stomach whilst the other pinched and squeezed her bum until she committed one way or another.

Despite her objects to the unnerving nature of such technology, Bismuth had to admit that there was something to be enjoyed in a partner who never got bored or impatient. Not that she was oriented towards this sort of stuff too much, but a little every now and then might be…

She pushed the hologram’s wrist down just as she would with Sidra, and the pale-blue copy followed the hint. It slid two of its not-grippy-not-slippy fingers between the folds of her flower and spread them apart, just the way that made her feel excited, running slowly over the flesh until they met at her clit. She leaned back against it and closed her eyes out of habit.

It rubbed in slow sweeps, up and down, around and away, keeping totally steady under Bismuth’s weight. The druid relaxed into its touch by trying to convince herself that it was Sid behind her, albeit feeling a little cooler than usual. More fingers joined in, rubbing the less sensitive flesh all over her sex whilst the others relentlessly toyed with her clit.

“Looks like you’re enjoying that more than when I do it,” Sidra grumbled. Once again she saw that extra-pouty look Sidra made when she felt frustrated or left out.

“You made it Sid, but it’ll never compare. It doesn’t give me attitude in the same way you do. I’m joking! I’m joking. Calm. Come here, let me show you I’m sorry.”

Sidra let her hips be pulled closer by her knees and Bismuth settled her head into her lap. She kissed around the thorn spikes that Sidra kept filed smooth and bit gently at her skinny thighs. She wasn’t sure if Sidra liked the kissing, she didn’t seem here or there about it, so she moved on quickly; she sucked on the neglected breast and tickled her dexterous fingers down Sidra’s crotch.

Oh. She was already wet. Had watching Bismuth being fondled by the hologram started the race? Best not to mention it if she’s still feeling grouchy, the druid decided, and counted her blessing; her playing and rubbing and sucking had the holosmith groaning into the tent in no time. And just as she picked up her game on Sidra, the third “person” in the tent picked up their act as well.

Only the hologram might have noticed Sidra biting her lip, which was good for her ego. Bismuth might annoy her sometimes (the Tree knew that she and her siblings drove her absolutely mad when they first met), but it only made the scene all the more sweet; Bismuth was certainly attractive, her long lime green her tickling her lower back and luxurious purple skin bobbing patiently against her chest. She looked so sanguine and professional, she’d be so sexy if she took control more, but having her complacent and willing to lend Sidra a helping hand every now and then when she was stressed was a good spot for her too.

Sidra quietly tapped a few keys on a small control module on the table. Thankfully Bismuth couldn’t see the holo-clone disappear, save the two hands that now floated independent of a body. If she was in that position, hugging her druid’s back as she furiously tried to get her off in vain yet again, she’d find it very hard to properly get her fingers comfortably inside the older woman. However, when your movement wasn’t restricted by the confines of weight or gravity…

“Don’t let me get lazy,” she whispered in Bismuth’s ear. The holo-hands gently slid a finger into Bismuth, probing gently until its finger sank all the way to the knuckle. Bismuth’s moans made her lips vibrate and sent shivers through Sidra’s chest. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to be made redundant by her technology. There certainly were advantages to it.

“Bismuth, you’re getting really quite good at that,” Sidra said, pushing the woman’s head away from her chest. “But do you think you could try that thing with your tongue again?” The druid swished her lips unsurely.

“But I don’t think did ver- ahh- very well when I- oh my- are you trying to distract me?” she hissed when holo-Sidra added a second finger from another angle impossible to reach with the human-like anatomy and explored her from all-new angles.

“From talking yourself down? Yes I am. Is it working?” Bismuth looked at her with pained eyes. She was leaning on the holosmith’s legs more and more dependently as her hips started wobbling and riding the digits that stirred and stroked her insides without relent. She opened her mouth to reply and Sidra watched with a fire pit in her belly as the druid was rendered speechless for a moment. Her eyes clenched and her teeth bared.

“By the Tree Sid, yes.” She couldn’t choke out any more, but it was enough. She stared up at Sidra with pained pleasure painted into every corner of her face, and Sidra couldn’t help but lick her lips. She pressed the top of Bismuth’s head gently and the druid lost her self-doubt.

Half of her mind on the writhing rhythm of motion rubbing her insides from more angles than she knew she had, Bismuth stuck her tongue out and parted the folds of Sidra’s pussy with one heavy stroke. She attacked the wet flesh blindly, breathing in deeply the familiar scent of Sidra’s perfumed skin and relishing the reluctant grunts of pleasure she heard from above.

“Here?” Sidra growled. The fingers working tirelessly to pleasure Bismuth focused on one spot. She didn’t get much from the bottom bit. She grunted. “Here?” They moved. Too shallow. She grunted. “Here?”

Yes, THERE. Deeper than she liked to admit (how undignified of her otherwise), on her stomach-side. Three fingers that she was sure had changed shape and width a little were stroking it mercilessly in machine-perfect rhythm, rising and falling in alternate steps like a wave. She bucked and wriggled instinctively to get away, but the hologram behind her (was it even still behind her?) moved in tandem to always remain perfectly in position, touching her in ways that no one had managed before.

“S-Slow down, Sid,” she panted. Sidra had to pull herself out of her own head when the sloppy, eager assault on her pussy eased up.

“Wha? You okay down there?”

“Ooh- Ah S- Yes I’m… Oooh my! I’m fine. I s-”

“Then don’t stop!” Sidra squealed. She pulled Bismuth’s head desperately back between her legs and stirred her fingers between the locks. With her natural inclination to respond to people’s requests and feeling to self-conscious to continue protesting, Bismuth waited with a racing heart as the merciless hands inside of her pushed her closer and closer to the edge.

A muffled gasp between her legs told Sidra something had changed. That, and the scrabbling hands slapping at the chair. Bismuth was soldiering on through a body-wide quaking, cumming harder than she thought possible as she kept licking at Sidra’s clit as best she could with a rolling orgasm turning her legs to jelly and setting her core on fire.

Her skirt had fallen back into place and swished non-stop with Bismuth’s frantic bucking. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes and her relieved moans turned to frantic pants. Sidra’s eyes burst with alarm and with a wave, the three animated hands faded from reality. With no more hands drawing out her orgasm, she all but collapsed onto Sidra’s lap.

“Too much, healer?” Sidra smarmed to the gasping mess in her lap.

“By Mother, it almost was.”

“Just ‘Sid’ will do when we’re alone… Was it good, though?”

“... I think so. Let me just-”

“No leave it, I think you need-”

“- it’s alright my tongue still works, I-”

“-should’ve been keeping an eye on-”

“-maybe a drink of water before I carry-”

“Wait!” They both went quiet. Sidra’s mind raced and came quickly to the most obvious solution. “Back up here. Yes, stay close. Just take it easy, I know what to- unf- do. Ahh, it’s not bad is it?” A wet sound unlike any other was emitting from just below Bismuth’s boobs, and she didn’t need to look to guess what was going on between Sid’s legs. This woman, no sense of restraint.

Sidra hummed questioningly and Bismuth felt a gentle pressure against her flower bud and at her entrance. She consented quietly and was relieved that there was only one finger back there now, plus one on the front, but Sidra was never one to not exploit a weakness; that digit knew exactly where to work towards.

This was something else. For Bismuth, the closeness and happiness of the person in her care, plus a little extra playtime down there with no effort spent on her, was her idea of happiness. For Sidra, warmth and safety and a view of a frankly beautiful older sylvari in front of her was secretly what she needed to hit the spot, with no small mention to the obedient hard-light digits stretching her out at just the right pace and hitting all the right spots with a flick of her wrist.

Bismuth reached her second O soon afterwards. She’d never had two in a row, but her self-consciousness had been broken comfortably down after the first. It wasn’t as strong this time, but she still let Sidra hear her voice hitch and held onto her so she’d feel her shakes. She seemed to like that.

It took more time for Sidra to reach her peak, but between condensed photons and a veteran healer, she didn’t feel in any rush. When she felt her stomach flip and her heart begin to race, every breath turned to a loud groan that pitched in a squeal that made Bismuth worry they’d be heard from the city. No one knew Sidra’s spots better than herself, and by extension that meant the hands and polygons that could move in ways her own hand and wrist couldn’t. If Bismuth’s purring chest hadn’t weighed her to the seat she may have toppled the chair, and cut off the hologram before she went too far and made a mess.

She sucked in a deep breath and wriggled impatiently out of Bismuth’s embrace to turn her chair back to the desk.

“Okay, so it DOES have a usage in its current iteration.”


End file.
